Talk:Vralgazi
I was wondering if you could in some way incorporate Syrath the Immortal into your article. I have no intention to have your race as a part of Syrath's Warriors. Instead it was Syrath the Immortal; Hallowed Emmisary of Tzeentch who was the Chaotic entity that brought upon this race's fall into Chaos. It would fit the fluff I have written as, long before even the Fall of the Eldar, Syrath went around finding habitable planets to corrupt. I'm pretty sure that a race full of Psykers would have drawn his attention quite early on and that, given his devious and cunning ways, that he could have quite easily put them onto the path of the Ruinous Powers.--A Shadow Before the Dawn 12:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, interesting. I will consider it and try to think of a way in which Syrath was involved. Supahbadmarine 15:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) As Syrath is exceptionally cunning (even for a Lord of Change) and could have easily wormed his way to the leaders of the Vralgazi. If anything, could you please give Syrath the key role in bringing about their fall (as in he was there the day they fell from grace). A Shadow Before the Dawn 17:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I don't see why not. Supahbadmarine 17:26, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I would love it if Syrath could be apart of the artical through I would of liked it if you told me first but Im happy some one would like Syrath in there artical and thanks for asking Superbad marine if he could be part of it Imposter101 17:52, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait does this mean Syrath and the Vralgazi are allies ? if they are allies , enemys or Rivals free free to add them to the Allies , rivals or enemys of Syrath's Warriors section. Imposter101 19:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) That is a good question. The thing is that the Vralgazi just don't play nice with others, even other Chaos forces. Though maybe they would honor Syrath as the one who helped them see the true gods. Supahbadmarine 19:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) @Imposter101: I know that you created the idea of Syrath, but I wrote 95% of the fluff. It would be nice if I could add to an article which I wrote as I wished. Anyway, as I see it (from Supahbadmarine's fluff) that the Vralgazi would revere Syrath (a he is a daemon, an ebodiment of the Chaos Gods) but would detest all of his mortal followers: Syrath's Warriors, Cyrse, Syess etc. as the Vralgazi view themselves as being the true followers of Chaos, therefore any other race is inferior to them and should be purged. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 20:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) You got it perfectly correct. The Vralgazi do revere Daemons. They just happen to view other mortal Chaos followers as unworthy of their gods favor. Supahbadmarine 20:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Im not trying to say you cant add anything to the page. I would of liked it if you told me first so I could contribute as well Imposter101 21:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. I had envisioned then as a race that holds even Chaos followers to a low standard for a long time. I am always open to suggestions though. Supahbadmarine 21:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) They could be the ones who first named Syrath "Saint of Chaos Undivided" and he could be spiritul leader of the Undivied clan of the Vralgazi.Imposter101 21:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I see. That could work. The Malcrani could look to Syrath as their personal guardian Daemon. I could work with that. Supahbadmarine 21:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I'd just like to say that I think this article is very good work. Jochannon 22:24, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I think long a hard about concepts when I want to make a Xeno species. Supahbadmarine 22:26, December 6, 2010 (UTC) The Corruption section is good Imposter101 13:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Good to hear. Supahbadmarine 13:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice edit Cal. FYI, I gave Imposter and you carte blanche to edit that section and did not personally make the background. Supahbadmarine 18:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Glad you liked the edit. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 19:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) As Syrath was an Emissary of Tzeentch when he helped to corrupt the Vralgazi, I think that you should have it that the Zendraki originally worshiped and revered Syrath before he was cast out from the Architect of Fate's favour. In fact it would have been likely that members of the Zendraki would have founded the minor clan of the Sycorthi even if the majority now come from the Malcrani.A Shadow Before the Dawn 23:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. I will work that into the background. Right now I am trying to work on the Mutacrat, as I feel their background is painfully underdeveloped. Supahbadmarine 23:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Pretty good so far Tardir. I would like to point out that the whole female thing is pointless. They are a species, they are not all males like the CSMs. They all have females, otherwise they could not reproduce. Supahbadmarine 21:52, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Then i will add that their male and female numbers are pretty much equal. Regards, TardirProductions 21:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC)